


elevators and heat waves

by spacecleavage



Series: my bellarke  au week [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke AU Week, Day 4, F/M, Modern AU, Smut, stuck in an elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:26:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4406348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacecleavage/pseuds/spacecleavage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they got stuck in a elevator on the hottest day of the year (i’m a smut writer, give me break)</p>
            </blockquote>





	elevators and heat waves

**Author's Note:**

> warning - smut and unbetaed

“This is your fault.”

It was. It was totally and completely his fault. She had wanted to go down the stairs but she was running late (which was his fault), now they were stuck in the stupid elevator, on the hottest day of the year.

This fucking sucked.

Being stuck in close quarters, too hot, with Bellamy Blake her all time enemy, and all around bane of her existence.

“No, it isn’t,” he curled his lips and leaned back against the wall, after shrugging off the jacket of his work suit.

“It is your fault, I was going to take the stairs but you and your fucking date took all the hot water, then there was no hot water. So yeah, this is completely your fault.” She started going through her purse to see if she could find her phone. Hopefully, they would only be stuck here for a few minutes max half an hour and she could call work, to let them know about the delay.

Her screen lit up as she pressed the home button… wait, there was no signal, why was there no signal? This was the twenty first century, 2015, surely there should be a signal here!

She went and pressed all the buttons on the elevator again, hoping that it would change something rather than keeping her stuck in this metal box, where she could swear condensation was starting to gather. Why did he have to just stand there and stare at her?

“You know I’m right, that’s why you aren’t saying anything,” she said dejectedly as she dropped her bag harshly to the floor.

Clarke glared at him as he tugged off his tie, God she wished was that tie and she could tighten around his throat and physically choke the life out of him like she imagined doing since the day she met him – maybe even before that.

His long fingers fiddling with the top button of his shirt when he began to speak. “Please, it’s too hot for this, Princess, I don’t want to do this,”

“You don’t want to do this? How about the fact that I don’t want to be kept to late listening to you and whichever girl you are with fucking? Did you think of that?”

“You are in the mood to do this, are you?” he asked, fiddling with the cuffs of his shirt. “Let’s talk about you blowing out the power last week, right when I had an assignment due.”

“That was not on purpose! And I apologised!” She was half tempted to yell back at him, wanting to scream and kick at him because that is what she always did with him. Fight as hard and as long they can, until one of them would run away, only now neither of them could leave.

“You did not,” he pushed back. He stepped closer and she could see the bead of sweat appear from under the curls at his temple, down across his cheek bone, to the hard edge of his jaw. How she wanted to taste that bead of sweat, to feel his skin under her tongue and what he would taste like.

“Well, I thought it!” Her arms crossed in front of her, but that lasted about thirty seconds before she was unfolding them and trying to fan herself.

“Really?! How is that meant to help me hand in my assignment?” He was staring down at, using his height to try and intimidate her. But she wasn’t having any of that shit, no way.

“It’s not! ... Just go blow yourself!” How much she wanted to swing out and make contact with his jaw.

“You know that is an anatomical impossibility Princess! Fuck, you told me yourself!” She could feel her hands clench into fists and the pain as she squeezed them too tight.

Clarke was at a loss for words, what was she meant to do now? This would normally be the point where she would storm away, or demand that he leave her apartment.

“This is still your fault! Just like about everything else that goes wrong in this stupid apartment complex!” She decided to scream, maybe if somebody heard them, they would come and investigate, call the super and let them the fuck out of this metal oven.

God, she could feel the sweat running down her back! She fished a hair tie off her wrist and pushed her hair up off her neck, hoping it would reduce the amount of heat she was feeling… it didn’t help, neither did the fact that Bellamy was less than a foot away from her, breathing his hot breath all over her and making her even hotter!

“Like what? Like what Princess?! What else could have been my fault?” He rolled his sleeves up, pushing them up to reveal his developed forearms and more of his delicious looking skin.

“You stole my cable! You always steal the last date scone from the bakery. And you know we share the hot water, you purposefully use all of it! And the other day! You-you made me trip!” She ranted, she knew she was babbling, but she couldn’t stop herself. She narrowed her eyes at him as he stared at her in complete disbelief.

He did steal her cable! The guy she had organised to come and do her cable and she was going to share it with Bellamy, you know split the bill, share the cable access, the ordinary stuff that a nice, normal person would do. But no, he had to be a jerk and physically cut the wire. Ok, so maybe the wire was a bit chewed on like some mouse or other critter had gotten to it… Alright maybe that wasn’t his fault.

And he definitely stole the last scone, even he didn’t eat them, but Octavia liked them and he would definitely hoard them for her.

Plus the hot water thing! They shared a hot water system, he always took ages in the shower, so that was definitely his fault… even though she had been only been taking cold showers ever since she had heard him having sex about three weeks ago.

Oh, and the tripping thing! That was Bellamy’s fault, seriously anyone would have tripped when they saw a hot, sweaty Bellamy running towards them in only a tiny singlet and a pair of tight shorts.

But this morning! This morning was definitely his fault! She had stayed up late streaming shows on Netflix (which was his fault because of the cable thing) and then she had slept in. She got up to have a shower and because of how joint their apartments were, if one was using their shower, the other couldn’t, and Bellamy was using his. She didn’t even bother checking if he had left her any hot water. But as she was in there, getting ready before her shower she had heard it… Bellamy and some girl going at it in the shower, all those groans and his deep moans and she could hear him saying a name (though what name was pretty clear)… ok so maybe it was only Bellamy’s voice…

“This is not my fault,” Bellamy finally spoke (was it finally, or did it just seem like a long time because she was so busy staring at his lips… not staring at his lips, she was glaring at him. Yeah, glaring at him)

“Is too,” she started. Inching a little bit closer to him.

“Is not,” he replied, moving that touch closer too.

“Is too,” she again moved closer. Her eyes drifting down to his lips again, wondering how they would feel pressed against hers… or maybe sliding down the length of her body.

“Is not,” he looked down at her lips as well, she could feel him staring at them.

“Is too,” she licked her lips, just the slightest trace of her tongue appeared, and she could almost hear the resulting groan.

“Is not,”

“Is too,”

“It is—I’m not doing this game with you.” And fuck when did they get this close? Their chests are almost brushing and she wonders how her breasts would feel pressed against him, with no space between except with what was made by his thrusting hips…

What was with her head? Why was she only fantasising about kissing him… among other things? Why couldn’t she day dream about wringing his neck?

“I guess I win then,” she gave him this condescending smile. She gave him a moment to reply, but he was to absorbed in his thoughts (and staring at something behind her) to actually be a genuine human being.

“What, poor Bellamy, to stupid and stunned to speak?” she put on the baby voice and it got the rise she wanted out of him.

“I’m not too stunned to speak, your idiocy just surprised me, is all,” he smirked, leaning in that little bit and she felt the metal hit her back as she unconsciously leaned away from him.

“My idiocy? My idiocy, look you giant ass wipe, I don’t know what your mother took when she was pregnant with you, but it clearly inhibited your higher functions.” Her fingers were stabbing at his chest and she wanted to reach into his chest and squeeze her heart like hers seemed to be squeezing.

“Do not bring my mother into this Clarke,” he warned, his voice got that kind of quiet thing that people always said indicated that he was about to lose his shit, but she didn’t care, he pissed her off so much she was going to make explode, catch fire and just stay there and watch him burn.

“You’re right, your sister is quite smart. Must have been your father,” His hand caught her fingers as she tried to punctuate each word with a stab.

“Clarke…” he warned again.

“No seriously, it is probably genetic, something that makes you too stupid to function.” Her other hand is hitting him and though it wasn’t hard, it was enough to make a satisfying ‘thunk’ every time she landed a hit.

“Will. You. Just. Shut. Up!” He gathers both her wrists into one of his hands and pins it above her head. He is so close now she can feel their breaths intermingling taste the mint toothpaste he used, even see the flecks of colour in his dark brown eyes.

“No, you don’t get to tell me to shut up!” she squirmed and wriggled trying to get free and then Clarke wasn’t sure how it happened but she ended up straddling Bellamy as he sat against the wall of the elevator. His fingers were under the hem of her shirt, dragging softly across any of the flesh he could reach, her own hands are digging into his curls, pulling him closer so she can control their kiss.

And fuck their kiss? It was so hot, stars would envy them, did envy them. She didn’t know lips could move like that and hell she was actually pretty sure that some of the things he was doing with his tongue were illegal in some countries.

She didn’t notice her bra being unhooked, or her skirt being bunched up to her waist. She did notice the way her whole body seemed to tremor with need and desire, how his lips had put her under a spell and how her panties could not get any wetter than this moment.

She felt his hands settle on her hips, pulling her closer so she could grind directly down onto his hard cock, which he had removed from his pants and underwear. The only barrier between them was her soaking panties. And fuck, she was so freaking close that she didn’t think that she could stand this torture.

“Clarke, are you sure?” Bellamy’s words filtered through the haze that had set over her eyes, and her mind.

Rather than trusting in her voice, Clarke grasped his large cock (she reminded herself to pay more attention to it at a later date) in her small hand and pumped him, once, twice. The resulting twitches were enough to make her guide him to her entrance and thrust herself down onto him.

She couldn’t breath as she sat on top of him, he was so fucking huge and filling her like no cock (or anything else) had ever filled her before. It took a few seconds (though it felt like an eternity) to get used to the size of him, before she rocked her hips above him.

She barely noticed that he spoke something as she did so, and continued to repeat it over and over again as she moved up and down her cock, riding him for all she was worth. All she could focus on was the tendrils of pleasure, the waves of sensation and and the heat that had wrapped around them like a cocoon, making every breath a painful pleasure, a gasp for fresh air but all that came was that feeling that she was so close, so close to getting that release, yet so fucking, far away from it.

She wasn’t even aware of the noises she was making as pushed herself down harder on his cock, trying to feel him in every part of her.

Her hand went down to her clit and she started to rub at it, pushing herself closer and closer to that edge of oblivion. She could feel his hips start to thrust beneath her and she knew he must be getting close, and it was then she heard it… her name, the word that had been tumbling from his lips since they had started, the one he was muttering like a prayer over and over again, her name.

That was it. That was what made her whole body tense, the pleasure coming in waves yet all at the same time, her body clenching around him as she tried to touch the stars while she rode him.

She wasn’t sure how long they stayed there, leaning against one another, his cock still buried within her and his head just above her breasts. What jolted them out was the door being opened and the voices that accompanied it. “Hey down there, are you guys alright?”

Clarke looked at Bellamy, and she knew, yeah, they were.


End file.
